


Too Many Cupboards

by popthief



Category: British Comedy RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popthief/pseuds/popthief
Summary: In the midst of a boring night shoot, Ben and Larry turn to old games to help pass the time. But there's a chance this is anything but a game.
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Too Many Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSausage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSausage/gifts).



> Absolutely never happened.  
> I love you bee.  
> I love you.

Night shoots were a pain in the arse. One alone wasn’t too bad. It felt like a bit of a novelty. Sometimes there was even beer! It had the slight fringe atmosphere of ‘last day at school’ about it. But that didn’t last. Certainly not into the third, long and just to add insult to injury, soaking wet night. Everyone was fed up and not even attempting to make conversation through it. They were either ensconced in their trailers or in one of the house’s nicer lounges, head down in phones. Larry hated this. He hated tension of any kind and though this wasn’t based in any disagreement or social discord, his stomach still knotted up with worry. Worry and self-directed anger. Because he’d written this episode. He’d written these night scenes. This was all his fault. He considered setting up a prompt on his MacBook that sent fully erect naked photos of him to his own Mother if he so much as dared to type ‘EXT. NIGHT’ ever again. 

It was now only he and Martha who remained in the lounge. For once, Larry was devoid of his uncomfortable ‘Robin’ prosthetics and cumbersome costume. His own clothes and a small bit of facial hair and spirit gum wasn’t much to moan about. Martha however had been in her get up for six hours so far and hadn’t filmed a thing. She was uncomfortable and quite reasonably pissed clean off. Larry knew better than to pester her when she was like this so he stayed silent, scrolling his Twitter feed for the umpteenth time that night. Or early morning was it now? Christ. His eyes felt heavy and gritty and he longed to be a smoker, just for the night, simply to break up the monotony and give him a reason to briefly be elsewhere. 

Marie walked through the lounge looking as fed up as he felt. She idly walked over and checked the glue on his beard as if to justify her presence. 

“Apparently at least another hour till this clears. Which probably means two.”

He heard Martha gently hiss a ‘fucks sake’ from across the room. 

“Thanks. And sorry.” 

“Why? You God now? I know you do a lot Larry but I didn’t think ‘rain’ fell under your responsibilities?”

“I wrote this episode.”

“Oh! Well fuck you sideways then!” 

He laughed as Marie squeezed his shoulder and meandered out of the lounge.

Picking his phone back up, he opened his messages. Ben. He should probably let him know about the further delay. The others too of course but he should tell Ben first. A purely alphabetical decision of course. ‘Any excuse…’ Yes, thank you brain. Not that he ever needed an excuse to message his best friend. His best friend that he worked with pretty much full time at the moment. It’s not like a dozen opportunities to legitimately message him didn’t pop up regularly throughout the day, but it was always nice to have another. That little fizzy thrill he got when the ‘typing’ bubbles appeared or Ben’s response buzzed through was a little treat to himself he relished and tried not to think too much about. 

At least another hour (so probably two) till this passes apparently. 

Open to any and all suggestions on how to pass the time.

Larry hadn’t time for his hand to leave his phone before it buzzed in response;

Come to my trailer…?

Excellent. 

It’s not like he hadn’t thought of the possibility of something but it didn’t do well to get one’s hopes up too often. Not with the infrequency of… well, whatever it was that went on between them sometimes. He wished he was braver. Could instigate it even once. Given that it was one of this most favorite slithers of the year - the years it even happened that was - logic would suggest he’d be able to make it happen. He could hint at, talk around and heavily imply with the best of them but at the mere thought of being direct, of saying aloud what he wanted made him want to live in a cave screaming until the day he died. 

He approached the flimsy trailer door hesitating to knock, a thrill of excitement fizzing up his spine. It was Schrödinger’s fuck. While out here there was possibility - there was guaranteed sex and there was none. But possibility was enough. It had kept him going for years now. 

He heard movement on the other side of the thin fibreglass and gave a short rap on the door moving quickly so doubt had no time to wriggle in. Though there was nowhere Ben could feasibly be in the small trailer where he couldn’t reach the door in the time it took a long-armed man to lean, there was a few seconds of silence in response then a casual, almost bored “Come in” sounded from within. Larry swallowed deeply, shook out his suddenly clammy hands and climbed the metal steps with as much affected nonchalance as his anxiety would allow him to muster. He swung the door open and attempted a ‘Hey’ into the small cosy space but the word fell apart on its way out in response to the man before him. 

Ben was sat sprawled on the day bed, arms slung over the back, legs spread wide, his stance taking up both generous seat cushions. He was half in costume - the Captains trousers, braces and boots still in place - but the scratchy military shirt had been discarded in favour of a plain white t-shirt. He seemed less than set ready. Boots undone, hair slightly mussed and a generally disheveled air that seemed quite at odds with the character he played.

Larry realised he hadn’t taken in air for a while. Or blinked. He quickly turned to close the door against the persistent rain and allowed himself the treat of both before turning back into the space and attempting to act nonchalant. You’re a writer, not an actor. His brain unhelpfully supplied. Some writer given his current dearth of words.

“Are you going to take a seat Larry or are you about to begin a rain ending jig?”

Ben made no attempt to move. In fact, he seemed to be occupying more of the space than he had a moment ago. Larry looked around the tiny space as if another chair might have suddenly leapt into existence then back at the sofa hesitantly.

“Larry? Are you waterlogged? Can you hear me? Or move? Are you quite alright?”

Ben spoke with a smirk all over his moustache not expecting or really wanting an answer to any of his litany of questions. Larry smiled shyly in response and made to perch on an unoccupied coaster-sized patch at the sofa’s edge.  
His own silence was deafening. He knew he had to say something to try and prevent the panic sirens in his own brain from sounding so loudly Ben could hear them leaking out of his ample ears. 

“It’s still raining.”

“Yeeeesss. I’d gathered that Larry. Would you like to sit down properly or do you know something about the structural integrity of this sofa that I’m not privy to?”

“Huh? Oh yes. Sorry.”

He quickly scanned his brain over what Ben had said again trying to parry the sounds back into words he understood then sat back on the sofa, fighting to ignore the fact that meant Ben’s arm was now practically around him. Ben swiveled his body towards Larry, leaning into him ever so slightly as he did. Larry made a small squeak in his throat that he quickly improvised into a small and unquestionably odd cough.

“I won’t lie Larry, I had hoped in asking for your company that you might actually provide some.”

Ben still looked amused despite his words. His eyebrow slightly raised, lip twisted. Larry could feel his heart hammering behind his favourite grey jumper and panicked as to where the surge of blood was inevitably going to end up. Ben wasn’t really doing anything untoward. But this was filth. And he knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing. And Larry both loved and hated him for it in equal measure. This was sport to him. Innocently working Larry up to a frenzy but denying him what he wanted. Well, not denying him exactly…

This started years ago. Ben soon caught on to the fact that Larry simply could not talk about sex. At all. So he liked to make him. He’d fling a space hopper sized ball into Larry’s court and Larry in turn would stand there shuffling from foot to foot trying to not look at it rolling slowly towards him. 

They both knew if Larry just asked, he’d get what he wanted.

“I think there’s a reason you came here Larry. What is it you want? You know you only have to say.” 

Ben’s face pulled into an evil grin.

“But you know I can’t.” 

Larry looked at the floor and felt his cheeks burn.

“Oh come on. Just a few silly words and whatever you want is yours. Just say it.”

“Please Ben!”

“Well that’s a start.”

“You know what I mean.”

Ben began running his hand lazily over his chest and stomach. Larry followed the movements, unblinking. The temptation to simply launch himself at Ben and take what he wanted was overpowering but those weren’t the rules and he knew it.

“I asked you to come here because I wanted you, Larry. And I’m sure you raced here like a gamboling foal because you knew that. However, I need to hear you say what you want. Tell me. Or I’m kicking you out and having a very leisurely wank. I might even be generous enough to think about you while I do it.”

Larry’s breathing became shallow and frequent. A dangerous combination of arousal and anger. He looked at the ugly floral curtains behind past Ben’s ear trying to summon the right words – or in fact, any bloody words – while he chewed furiously on the inside of his lip with his fists clenched. Ben folded his arms behind his head and spread his legs wide, sloppy boots planted firmly into the carpet. He raised an eyebrow, his face contorting into a smile riddled with wickedness.

“Well?”

Ben’s leg was now flush with Larry’s own and he felt Ben’s eye’s roving over his face ravenously. 

Surely he wanted this enough to not put Larry through all this? Surely he cared about Larry enough to not put him through all this? The though caused a physical pain in his chest. Because that was the problem really wasn’t it? It wasn’t the game or being pushed out of his comfort zone. Not really. It was that Larry knew that this was all a game to Ben. Whereas to Larry, Ben was everything. These little moments - when they happened - were the best thing in his life. Not because the sex was phenomenal (the sex was phenomenal) but each and every time it gave Larry the hope of something more. That this might be the shag that made Ben realise he had feelings too. But as time went on it became harder and harder to convince himself of that. And here, now, feeling like a bored child’s oft ignored toy, Larry could no longer tell himself otherwise.  
He felt his body fold in on itself, shoulders slumping, brows knitting. Ben sensed the shift and sat forwards immediately dropping his act.

“Larry? Are you ok?”

He reached to put a reassuring hand on Larry’s leg but the forlorn man flinched away from the touch. 

“Please don’t.”

“What’s wrong? Larry? Please talk to me?”

Ben seemed genuinely worried and that wore the anger away from his own sadness. He felt a strange veil of hollow calm wash over him. Certainly not a peaceful state but he felt the noise of his anxiety and rapid thoughts simmer down as if an orchestra were about to strike up and the audience that was his brain collectively became silent. Well, if the audience were finally going to be quiet, he might as well begin a recital.

“Ben. Look I’m just going to be honest with you here because I feel like it’ll actually be easier than all this…” 

he gesticulated with his hands adding exactly nothing to his point 

“…whatever it all is. I know it’s just a game for you but it isn’t for me. I actually… I actually really rather like you Ben. Beyond our friendship. Beyond these games. If I’m honest I probably… well I do…”

He tailed off still fearful of Actually Saying The Thing.

“…and actually getting to… to be with you in this way is worse than not having it at all I think. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Probably should have saved this until we’d finished filming really. Exquisite timing as ever.”

He looked up with a sad smile. Ben looked absolutely flabbergasted. 

‘Oh great. I’ve fucked it.’ Larry thought to himself. He felt cold creep up his back and stood up, his body determined to pull his mind away from the situation. 

“I’ll, err, I’ll just leave you to, um… I’ll see you on set. I’m so sorry. Bye.”

Ben’s mouth moved as if he were encouraging words to appear. But none came. 

Larry left the trailer and returned to his own as if on autopilot. He couldn’t really hear anything, feel the lashing rain against his face or the searing heat of his own little space as he pulled the door open and locked himself inside. He perched on his sofa – identical to Ben’s - and stared into room. Twelve small cupboards stared back. The orchestra had clearly finished and the audience had a lot to say about the performance. The thoughts swarmed in, an unstoppable tidal wave of negativity. 

“Why did you have to say anything?!”  
“You know you’ve ruined it now, don’t you?”  
“You’ll never get to have sex with him again.”  
“YOU MIGHT HAVE JUST LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU IDIOT.”  
“You still have to work together! Do you have any idea how difficult you’ve just made this for everyone?!”  
“Twelve is too many cupboards for such a small space.”

A loud clatter at the door shook him from the internal maelstrom of voices that all suspiciously sounded like his own. Too slow to respond, it happened again and this time was accompanied by a familiar voice.

“Larry? Could you let me in please?”

The handle flapped on the inside of the door. Larry stared at it lamely wondering why it wasn’t opening.

“I really want to talk to you Larry. Please unlock the door.”

Oh. That was why.

He pushed himself off the sofa to the catch of the door and slid it back but didn’t feel brave enough to open the door itself. He wasn’t ready for Ben to let him down gently. Or forcefully. Or at all to be quite honest. Ben tentatively pulled the handle back and stuck his soaking wet head into the trailer.

“Is it ok to come in?”

He looked nervous. 

‘He doesn’t like conflict.’ Thought Larry. His heart sunk.

“Um, yes. Of course.”

Larry went to sit then realised he’d rather not be so close to Ben to face his rejection so he stood awkwardly in the corner next to the toilet door. Ben looked at him, slightly puzzled, then took a seat on the sofa. He seemed to take up half of the space he’d taken up on his own only moments ago. Larry wanted to cry. He took a deep breath, attempting to wrangle the unruly bag of cats that appeared to be his emotions. He steadied himself against cupboard nine of twelve urging his voice into as even and pleasant a tone as the words would allow.

“What do you want?”

Ben looked slightly taken aback. He probably should have picked better words. And him, a writer. 

“Sorry, I just mean, why are you here?”

“Not a massive improvement Larry.” Ben smiled feebly before making a small strangled noise and dropping his head into his hands. 

“Look, I’m not quite sure how to say this. But you were bloody brave saying… what you said. And you deserve some honesty in return.”

Larry felt his heart sink to his knees. Ben was going to ‘bloody bravely’ knock him back now he’d had time to construct a kind rebuttal. He opened his mouth to tell Ben he didn’t really want to hear it but Ben beat him to it.

“This whole time I’ve been terrified. Terrified to push my luck, to expect more. I thought if… if what happened between us sometimes was infrequent, if it was… clearly just about the sex then you wouldn’t question it. Because I thought that’s all you wanted from me. I made it into a game to protect me Larry. Not to hurt you. The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you. Because if I’m honest, I probably… well… I probably… I do too.”

Larry’s ears were filled with a high whistling noise and he urged his brain to restart. Of all the things the voices had shouted at him from within, this being a possibility had never been one of them. Ben felt the same! This was going to be ok! This was going to be a rank echelons higher than ok! But he still needed to be sure. 

“Ben, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to make you say it. You ‘do’, what?”

Ben smiled realising what Larry was doing, the echoes of their earlier conversation. The unlaced boot on the other foot. He raised both his eyebrows, ‘really?’ Larry nodded.

Ben sighed, looked to the ceiling then took a stance of readiness and began.

“I, Benjamin Thomas Willbond…” 

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, 

“really rather… love you. Laurence Abigail Rickard.”

Larry beamed. A surge of something dizzying and wonderful coursed through his body and he felt utterly alive.

Ben still seemed nervous. Unsure.

“Um, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“My middle name…”

“…is Carl. Yes. I know. I know every sodding thing about you, you silly wonderful man. I just think Abigail suits you. Is that all you have to say?”

Larry pretended to think for a bit, cruelly enjoying Ben’s moment of discomfort.

“Larry!”

He smiled a playful apology and crossed the tiny space in a half stride to stand tantalisingly close to his best friend. He took Ben’s hands in his own, pulling him to standing and looked into his perfect face – still breathtakingly handsome even with the anachronistic moustache.

“I love you, Ben. And it feels bloody good to say that out loud, to your face.”

The two men stood and smiled at each other

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask me now, man! This isn’t a game anymore!”

“Magnificent.”

Larry pulled Ben toward him by his t-shirt, capturing the back of his head with his other hand and smashing Ben’s mouth into his own. The kiss was messy and urgent as each man attempted to convey everything they’d held back from the other until now. They grabbed at each other with ferocious intensity. It became immediately clear that everything that had gone before was an act. They had both performed in a way they imagined the other wouldn’t interpret as Real Feelings. Now they didn’t have to think. They could finally act on base impulse alone.

Ben pulled back slightly in order to kiss down Larry’s jaw and neck, licking into the hollow of his throat and kissing a path back up the other side, sucking and biting greedily as he went. Larry would normally have been self-conscious of the whimpers and moans escaping him however Ben, who was normally fairly quiet, was making the most incredible, filthy noises. A thrill ran through Larry. The sex before had been amazing. Probably the best he’d ever had. If just this was already infinitely better, was he about to have a shag that killed him with brilliance? 

Ben’s hands roved down Larry’s front and under his t-shirt and jumper, grabbing and squeezing at him while clearly trying to simultaneously divest him of both garments. Larry pulled back grabbing at the hems of both articles and tearing them over his head. He nodded to Ben to do the same with his t-shirt while trying to kick off his own Converse. Of course, they didn’t budge. With a small yell of frustration, he threw himself on the sofa, tearing at his apparently self-sabotagingly well tied knots. Ben kicked his own boots off swiftly, before throwing himself at Larry’s feet to attack the second knot. Larry marveled at the shirtless man below him, his chest heaving with want. Ben wanted him. Him! There was every chance he had already actually been shagged to death and this was his own personal heaven. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Ben aggressively removing his remaining shoe. He caught Ben’s eye and smiled while proffering him a hand to get off the floor. Ben took it but just as he was back on his feet he dropped to his knees on the sofa, legs bracketing Larry’s lap. 

The poetic savagery of Ben’s kisses rained down once again across Larry’s face and jaw. He felt the spirit gum holding his fake beard and moustache in place - applied hours earlier – knock off for the day. As he quickly tried to pull the weird pieces of hair away, terrified he might be ruining a fairly perfect moment, he realised something. He had finally said those words aloud. To Ben. He’d said ‘I love you’. And he’d said it with a fucking little beard on his stupid face. Ben registered Larry’s sudden physical and emotional shift.

“Are you ok? What just happened?”

“I told you I love you while sporting a goatee.”

Ben let out a breath and smiled.

“Yes. You absolutely did. I was hoping to hold that over you at some point. Now please put your beard in a cupboard and kiss me.”

Larry stopped himself from asking ‘which one?’ but now was not a time to worry about excessive amounts of cupboards. He deposited the hair pieces, leaning away from Ben’s weight still firmly across his lap. Ben rolled his hips forwards so as Larry leaned back to sitting he felt Ben’s length pressing firmly against him. He pulled Ben back towards him for another kiss and allowed his hands to roam across the exposed back and sides of the silver haired man in his lap. He ran his hand up the back of Ben’s neck and held his head still while he gently licked into his mouth, pulling away ever so slightly to breathe hotly against his wet lips. He felt Ben soften in his grasp. His shoulders lost their tension and he seemed to be able to hold less of his own weight up and was now sat heavily in Larry’s lap. Larry liked this softness. It was something he’d never been privy to before. He licked gently at Ben’s lips before kissing up his neck and gently sucking and nibbling at his earlobe. Ben’s breath left him in a stuttered,

“Oh..h.h.hhh.”

As Ben’s eyes closed and he lost himself to the moment, Larry took the opportunity to grab Ben firmly by the arse, forcing them to grind against one another. As the electric thrill of their cocks forcefully dragging together coursed through both of their bodies, Larry simultaneously bit down on the juncture of Ben’s neck and shoulder. It was a powerful sensory overload for Ben who yelled rather than moaned his response. His head flung back in joyous agony, his body was pulled straighter giving Larry ample access to his chest. He kissed a brief route down to a nipple which he deeply and slowly licked. Ben whimpered one small word.

“Please.”

Never had any single word sounded so utterly wonderful. But Larry wasn’t sure what Ben wanted. And he needed to know because he needed to give him it again and again in the desperate hope of prolonging these incredible noises and remarkable utterances.

“What? What do you want? Tell me.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed and he smiled quizzically.

“Oh like that is it? So It’s alright when you do it?”

“Oh God! No! I was being serious! Sorry! I didn’t think!”

Larry looked panic-stricken. Ben laughed quickly trying to intercept Larry’s anxiety from taking hold of his brain.

“I want you to do whatever you want to do, Larry. I will take as much as you’re willing to give.”

Larry smiled, relieved he hadn’t ruined everything yet again. He grabbed Ben roughly and flipped their positons so Ben was now pressed into the sofa, Larry hovering above him. He brought his hands down to the button of Ben’s itchy green Army issue trousers. He fumbled with the stiff fabric, eventually pulling the placket back to reveal four more buttons. 

“Oh for fucks sake.”

Both men laughed as Ben lifted his hips and quickly undid the remaining fastenings, shimmying slightly out of his trousers to make Larry’s life easier. In turn, Larry leant forwards onto his knees and undid his own jean button and fly then quickly launched himself back at Ben mouth first. After a few deep, open-mouthed and emphatic kisses, Larry slid down Ben and onto the floor. He ran his hands firmly up Ben’s legs, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his inner thighs as he began nuzzling into Ben’s crotch. Only the thin material of Ben’s boxers separated him from feeling complete again. He yearned for the skin on skin contact that was so tantalisingly close. He lowered his head and ghosted his hot breath over the hard length of his whimpering friend. His lips dragged against the solid heat and soft fabric and as they found a spot of corresponding dampness, he darted out his tongue and firmly licked the searing tip beneath.

“Oh God.”

Ben’s cock jerked under Larry’s lips in unison with his words, a tiny thrust towards its much-needed haven.

Larry needed no encouragement. He pulled the elastic of Ben’s boxers down with both hands so it sat just beneath his balls, pushing them upwards and applying just enough satisfying pressure to justify it remaining in place. Larry’s mouth watered at the feast before him. He was embarrassed at his own physical reaction but at least it was something he could hide. 

He looked up at Ben who smiled warmly back before leaning down for a deep and gentle kiss. His face looked so happy and open Larry felt like his chest was going to burst. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this powerful a surge of love whilst also feeling so horny before. Maybe this was just how it felt to be killed with brilliance. He quietly accepted his untimely but excellent fate. Just in case the feeling of love beat out the horniness he quickly threw himself back into his task. 

He placed a firm hand on each of Ben’s thighs, lowered his head and licked a wet, unbroken strip from Ben’s balls to the tip of his cock. The resultant moan went straight to Larry’s own dick but he tried to remain focused on the task at… well, mouth. He took just the head of Ben into his mouth, swirling his tongue around lavishly. As he relaxed his jaw and began to take in more of Ben, he ran a hand up to his chest, gently playing with one nipple then the other in turn. Ben’s moans became an unbroken stream of tormented pleasure and every note of it tingled through Larry’s very soul. He brought his other hand up to gently roll Ben’s balls while taking as much of his generous length into his throat as his gag reflex would allow. Ben’s hands finally worked their way into Larry’s hair, grabbing and pulling in response to each swallow or roll of his tongue but never forcing or even guiding.

Larry pulled back and lapped coquettishly at the head of Ben’s cock, glancing up as he did and locking eyes with him. It felt overwhelming. Ben’s hand came down to cup Larry’s cheek and jaw so Larry began slowly sucking up and down Ben’s length again.

“Good God. Larry, I’m not going to last.”

Larry pulled away wetly just far enough to respond.

“Good.”

He sank back down with renewed vigour, using a hand to grasp the base of Ben so his mouth could better service the rest. He felt Ben grow just ever so slightly harder against his lips; he hadn’t been lying. As he sped up he felt Ben’s body tense and his hands in Larry’s hair attempt to pull him away, but with a brief yet fervent shake of his head he signaled that he was quite happy to stay exactly where he was. 

“Oh fuuuuck.”

The added friction of the head shake caused Ben’s whole body to stutter his climax into Larry’s mouth. Larry wasn’t used to this as it wasn’t what they usually did but he swallowed down all he could and felt all of the tension leave Ben’s body as he went. He gave one last flourish of a lick around the tip, like an artist signing his work, sending Ben into a full body post-climactic shudder. He pulled himself up off the floor and plonked himself down heavily next to Ben who was still gasping for air. As soon as he landed, Ben leaned in to kiss him but Larry dodged him with the speed of a startled cat.

“No! You don’t want to kiss me I’m all…” he gestured vaguely to his mouth.

“I honestly couldn’t care less.”

Larry was seized into a deep and languorous kiss, Ben’s tongue licking unashamedly into his mouth. He pulled away just enough to be able to look at Larry properly.

“Hello. I love you. I just wanted to say that again.”

Larry laughed, his eyes crinkling almost closed with happiness.

Ben swiftly tucked himself away and half shimmied back into his trousers.

“Now come here please.”

He slapped his thighs signaling for Larry to sit astride him again.

“Oh, no! You don’t owe me anything Ben. It’s fine!”

“No it isn’t. I want to hear you say my name when you come. And I haven’t yet heard that so, if you wouldn’t mind…” he slapped his thighs again.

How could he possibly argue with that? He threw himself across Ben’s lap with, arguably, too much fervor and before he was fully seated, Ben was riving Larry’s jeans and boxers down his thighs. His desperation was powerfully erotic. The man he loved (and who loved him back, lest he forget!) was tearing at his clothes like a spoilt child on Christmas morning.

Ben licked into his own palm then firmly grasped Larry’s length. He ran his thumb teasingly over the tip, spreading the pearls of Larry’s building excitement before using it to aid his alluringly slow drag. With his free arm, Ben pulled Larry’s body closer to his own, forcing Larry forwards and his head into the crook of Ben’s neck. Ben turned his head and pressed his mouth against Larry’s ear and spoke in a breathy, low tone.

“This isn’t a game anymore. Just let yourself go.”

Larry let out a gravelly moan in response. Ben’s hand sped up, twisting with a flick at the head, his thumb rubbing into the sensitive underside. Larry was done for.

“That’s it. God I love you like this.”

As if to prove his point Ben kissed into Larry’s neck, biting and sucking into the crease like an enthusiastic teen. The sensation was too much.

“I’m…fuck… I’m…”

Ben pulled away for a brief moment to look into his eyes and growl, 

“Come for me.”

It was instant. His whole body went rigid and just as Larry felt his release begin to cascade through his taught body, Ben clamped his mouth onto his neck and sucked deeply. He screamed as the first streak of his cum shot across Ben’s hand and stomach. Ben slowly coaxed him through his high, still holding him impossibly close and breathing hotly into his neck and ear. Larry felt as if he’d ascended to a higher level of being. It was a preposterous that a wank should have ever felt this good.

As the breathing patterns of both men began returning to normal, Ben leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and tender and unlike anything Larry had ever known. Larry’s eyes prickled knowing this is what Ben had been holding back from him all this time. Regret that he’d ever felt he needed to hold this back and joy that it never needed held back again. 

Larry leaned to grab a box of tissues and attempted to clean Ben up slightly apologetically. Ben simply smiled at him fondly. Larry wanted to stay in this moment forever. However the reverie was broken by a sudden loud and persistent knocking on the thin door and a shout from a female runner.

“We’re back on! Checks!”

“Oh shit.” Larry quietly mouthed.

“Out in a minute!” Ben yelled back hoping that would be a suitable response to prevent her from bursting in.

Both mean leapt to their feet pink faced and woozy, adrenaline coursing through their exhausted systems as they stuffed themselves frantically back into their clothes.

“Half my costume is in my trailer!” Yelped Ben. “You go ahead to make up and tell them I’m sorting myself out.”

Larry opened the door of his trailer and began to step out before realising something was amiss.

“Where are my trainers?”

Ben grabbed them, flung into different corners of the tiny space, handed them over then gasped.

“Oh bollocks! Where’s your beard?! How are you going to explain that?”

“I’ll just tell Marie it fell off! I had a nap and I woke up and it had fallen off!”

Larry grabbed the hair pieces, quickly kissed Ben on the mouth – that wasn’t going to get old any time soon - and practiced his lie again and again, urging it to exit his hairless, gluey face as nonchalantly as his frantic anxiety would allow.

*********

Larry sat down in the make-up chair as normally as he could manage which probably read as if he’d come in fresh from murdering a young family. He opened his hand and placed its contents on the counter in front of him. Marie’s eyes widened in horror.

“How the fuck have you managed that?!”

“Oh I, um, had a nap and when I woke up it had fallen off.”

Larry pulled the most innocent expression he could muster. Marie ran a finger over a perfectly circular reddish-purple mark on Larry’s neck.

“Fighting in your sleep were you? Funny, I walked past your trailer before. Awful lot of banging and yelling. Must’ve been some bad dream you were having.”

She raised an eyebrow and caught Larry’s eye through the mirror. His face blistered red with embarrassment, quickly dropping his gaze to his lap.

Ben chose that moment to enter the truck still doing up his buttons but already looking annoyingly pristine. He sat in the chair next to Larry and smiled at him through the mirror. 

“Well next time you have a nap Larry, just make sure to leave marks where I don’t have to cover them please.” 

Ben looked at her in the mirror and smiled with one eyebrow raised filthily.

“Don’t worry Marie. We will.”


End file.
